


Now

by blueberrytrain



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, I think?, M/M, Naked Cuddling, it could be aftercare idk, kuro is open, they're super affectionate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytrain/pseuds/blueberrytrain
Summary: The present can be better than the past and future — and its simpler to enjoy the moments we share together now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen whenever i write i feel as if my endings are rushed, and honestly i just really wanted to finish this and post this because i thouGHT THIS IDEA WAS SO CUTE. but whatever. enjoy!

The curtains of the bedroom were pulled shut, to shield from neighbors and the morning light that was to come. The floor was littered with clothes previously worn, seemingly thrown without paying mind to where they ended up in the room. The moonlight being the only source of light in the room, although the curtains were still quite thick, it was still enough to show the two who occupy the bed there, covers draped over them.  
Mahiru and Kuro lay bare beneath said covers together, the two savoring the afterglow and care from their coupling that had happened beforehand. Holding the other close, Kuro rubbed and touched gentle circles into Mahiru’s wrist and front of his hand, relaxed and slightly sleepy. The brunette watched the fingers move about his skin, snuggling further into the comfortable blue jacket he wore. Kuro loved to see him wear his coat, the way it fit him suited him well. Mahiru being shorter than him, it slightly hung off his arms with extra length, making the boy seem small, or protected. And oh, how Kuro wanted so badly to protect this boy.

Mahiru meant so much to him, more than he could possibly express; he wasn’t very good with words as it was. Sure, they hugged, they kissed, they cuddled, they made love… And the feelings were oh-so mutual. The only problem was, the vampire didn’t know how he could possibly describe the feelings that sprouted within himself when he saw his Eve. He got to see the same smile every single day, and it never truly did get old. That surely would have been enough… But it was clear that Mahiru loved him just as much.

The teenager gave a gentle smile, and inched closer to the body next to him. Raising an eyebrow, Kuro gently tilted his head back to watch Mahiru’s actions, a questioning look on his face as the distance was closed between their chests.  
Mahiru rested his head against his collarbone, walking his pointer and middle fingers up his shoulder, dragging his hand down his arm and wrapping it around his back, feeling the bones and muscles that lined it. “Hey, Kuro…,” Mahiru breathed out, his eyes fluttering shut, “you know I love you..right?”

“Of course I do. Don't be troublesome.”

“Ah, I know, but… I just want to remind you as often as I can. You… deserve to be loved. Deserve to believe it…”

Mahiru kissed gently up his collarbone, neck, all the way to reach his mouth. Cupping Kuro’s face in his hands, he pulled the other closer to him and placed a soft, loving kiss on the vampire’s lips. Reciprocation ensued; the two’s lips moved together, with their tongues pushing and twisting against one another every so often. Mahiru was the one who broke it first, leaving Kuro’s face with a dazed and happy expression.

“I'm glad I found you, Sleepy Ash. I'm glad you put up with my bickering. Hah…,” the brunette breathed, a laugh falling off his tongue, “and I’m glad you were willing to grow with me. _Kuro_ … I don't think I can ever thank you enough for all the power you've given me, either. And I don't mean physical power, as amazing as it may be; you've given me so much, emotionally…” He trailed off, looking down between the two of them as if contemplating his next words.

“H-Hey, don't be embarrassing… Stupid Mahiru,” Kuro replied, flustered and red. He covered his mouth with one hand, while his other snaked its way to find the other’s, both underneath the blankets, hidden from sight. Kuro laced his fingers with Mahiru’s, holding it gently.

“It's true, Kuro. I was so lonely, before… Uncle was never home, and… My mother…,” he breathed in deeply, and exhaled as he shook his head, silently telling himself not to get too worked up, “--I love you. God, I do. And… I'm so happy you're willing to call this little apartment your home.” With that, the smaller boy finished his speech, moving his upper half forward and gently knocking his head against the servamp’s chest. Kuro stared down at the soft, brown hair, not knowing what to say. However, he supposed not saying anything was just as okay. Mahiru seemed content with the way things were; with the calm atmosphere that surrounded them and kept them together.

Slowly, the vampire pulled the blankets on top of them over their shoulders as to not let the cold air of the room reach. His hand beneath wrapped around his Eve’s body, pulling their bodies flush up against each other. Legs tangled, hip bones touching ever so lightly. Mahiru gasped softly, quite frankly not expecting the other to initiate that contact so suddenly. Their groins touched and the brunette twitched, blushing through the dim and subtle light of the room. Kuro sighed, the tone sounding sad, as if he were longing for something. “Mahiru, do you… Ever think about what’ll happen if you die? I don’t want that to happen any time soon, y’know,” he breathed, a lump forming in his throat as he cringed at the thought of losing the one in his arms. “I don’t… want to lose you. Its troublesome to talk about, but living without you seems… Painful…”

Mahiru stared right back up at him, his chocolate eyes meeting red ones in concern.

He sighed, “Of course I do, Kuro. And, quite frankly, I don’t want that to happen any time soon _either_. But… It’ll be alright. I’m not leaving you, I can promise you that. And… If or when my time comes, whether it be because of age or from some carelessness in battle, we’ll figure things out together. We’re partners… It’ll be okay,” the boy replied, resting his head against Kuro’s chest in reassurance. Mahiru is alive now, and now was the only time that should matter.

The two of them were warm, the blankets and spot on the bed they lay on absorbing their body heat; both of them sharing said body heat together as every part of them touched. Mahiru moved slowly, letting his head tuck beneath Kuro’s head, breathing in his scent. The Eve noted, he smelled of the laundry softener they used on their bed sheets and clothing. It soothed him, knowing he had another hand and body to hold in that little home. He couldn’t ask for anything more, he would never change a thing if he had the chance.

“Let’s sleep, Kuro… I’m tired, and I know you are, too. I love you, and I’ll be here when you wake up…”  
Letting his words fall off his tongue, Mahiru let the other’s arms stay around his body, hugging him close. Kuro pushed his face into that brown, fluffy hair, and a faint smile found its way onto his face as he let those last words linger in his mind. _I’ll be here._

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on tumblr.  
> feel free to say hello!  
> https://sleepyshirota.tumblr.com/


End file.
